In the retail sale of dress shirts and dress shirts and tie combinations, it is desirable to present the merchandise in a manner that permits potential customers to have a good look at the product. On the other hand, it is important for retailers to keep the product clean and free of any soil or stains that may result from handling, to protect against theft, and to maintain the shirts in an orderly and well-folded condition so that their displays remains attractive to passers by.
It is also desirable that the packaging that is used be economical to manufacturer, that it be made from a recyclable material, and that it be made with minimal waste.
It is also desirable to have a packaging that addresses the foregoing needs and which permits shirts to be stacked in great number to promote efficient shelf and display space usage.
The embodiments described herein satisfy these and other needs.